Where is true love?
by are-en1
Summary: “…Don’t pretend everything is alright Aoshi.I was talking about Kaoru” I jump,surprise to hear the banging sound of desk against something hard. What this? “You can’t run forever Aoshi.You have to come clean with Kaoru.If you continue like this,she will
1. The beginning, the cakes fight and… the

**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** Where is true love?

**Disclaimer:** Well, if I own Roruni Kenshin I would never write a fiction rite? I would laid down and take all those good commission from all those fabulous fan's who bough my Manga, VCD's or DVD's but I'm not am I? –Sigh- But it was such a nice dream too. Right…. On with the story!

**Summary:** "I can't help but wonder, is he truly inlove with me?" –Kaoru. Where is the true love lies between two people? She was truly happy when the men of her dream proposed to be a couple. But how long would she realize that opposite not always attract to each other? She was the sun that shine like the spring time while he was as cold as winter season. Will they make this together and have a happy ending or heartbreaking is waiting for them at the end of it? 1/2

**A/N:** NOPE. The pairing will not be told until the 2nd chapter. Hehehhe, I keep that as a surprise!

Well, I… have nothing to say. Mainly it will be Kaoru POV and as usual MAJOR I mean MAJOR **ENGLISH ERROR** since English was **NOT** my main language. Reviews are welcome but NO flames please. I still have to deal with after effect of the flames I got from pervious story I have made. Die flames DIE! Where is the ice when I need one?

"Talk"

_**'Thinking' **_

**Day/Time**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** The beginning, the cakes fight and… the end…?

There is nothing more truly is a happier moment in a girl lives when the men that you dream off asked you this question:-

"Kamiya-san, will you be my girlfriend?"

Well, except the question will be your name or your family name first. Which ever may came first depends on the way he want it.

Anyway; that question surely caught me off guard as I almost trip at the none existence stone on our polish school tiles but I caught myself before I could make a fool out of myself. Its makes me blink, once; twice; and _blink blink blink_ again to make sure that I had heard it right and not made up from my hopeless dream just to torture me cruelly early in the morning. When I see that he did not move from his spot I can feel something crunch in my stomach and butterfly start dancing inside of me. And all I can ask my self this time is, _**'Did I hear that right?'**_ So I choked my next words, "Ex-excuse me" And I know that sound pathetic even to my ears.

Oh the horror, has the Kamiya Kaoru that known with furious-ness shuttered? Loss of words? Being an idiot? Oh the world was going to an end!

The men, who taller a few feet then me but have a slim and build body; stiff for a while before his pair set of very lovely deep blue eyes that hidden behind his long silky raven bangs look at me intently. A small sigh softly flew from his natural red color lips, "I asked if you will like to be my girlfriend Kamiya-san?"

I can feel my check burn with embarrassment. The butterfly in my tummy were flying and dancing and I swear they trough a wild party inside there and my heart thumping…

Thump thump thump

In a fast pace that I have to take a deep breath to steady my breathing **_'Oh be still my heart'_** I scold myself and my check burn when I notice I was just acting silly. Yeah, silly lovesick high school girl fools. "Su-sure, I would love too Shinamori-san" Inside I was screaming **_'YES!'_** and hop up and down making the happy silly dance that I create since child to dance if something good happened to me. Such as this. "But-but you can called me Kaoru if, if we are going to be a- a-" I did not finish the sentence because I can feel my check burn brighter that even the tomato will be envious.

"A... than is proper if you should call me Aoshi in return isn't it?"

"H-hai" And I want to die.

It was so lame…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week latter**

"Aoshi" I called happily as I skip in my steps towards him.

The person I called stops in his track and turn slowly towards me. His face did not show any emotion and he spoke clamly to me, "Yes Kaoru?"

I blush, I like the way my name roll from his tongue. It makes my body tingling. I smiles widely when I see he wait patiently for me, "Well, I was wondering if we can get back together today. I know this awesome ice cream polar at the park and I think we can… you know, spend a time together" **_'I want to know what your favorite ice-cream are. I want to learn everything about you'_** I thought silencely. Not that he will know my true attention is.

His eyes glint something for a moment that you could not tell if that was a trick from the light or not before it despaired into the calmness state as he answer me coldly, "No"

My jaw drop low, "No? Again? This is the 7th time I asked you to date me but you say no. We been together for a week and not once we got out for a date" I whine childishly. I know I shouldn't act like that, but I can't help it. He ALWAYS busy. I only want to spend a little time or two with him.

He eyes calmly looks at me then sigh softly again, "Today we have meting between school about the upcoming sport competition and it's even. I am busy Kaoru"

"Aoshi-san, there you are. I come to tell you that the meting starting soon. Are you coming?"

I look behind him, there, at the end of the hallway stood beautiful women, she have luxurious raven hair tie into low ponytail style. Walking elegantly and with dignity that every women wish to poses… to us. She is a little higher than me, probably because she is the senior and the same age as my Aoshi. As she smiles her small smiles you can see that she how womanly and reserve she is, you can even see how bloody red her red lipstick lips were. Her face and skin as fair as snow white and there is no pimple in her fair skin. She had a pair of hunted almost dark brown eyes that give me the shivers every time she smiles at me.

I am not jealous. I AM NOT!

………

Ok, maybe a little. And the fact that she can spend all the time with Aoshi irks me to no end. Well, who can blame her? She is after all the secretary to the Student council.

I growl lowly as I feel Aoshi pat my head like I was a child or something.

"Don't be mad Kaoru. We date next time alright? I am busy" I bat his hand and he move it swiftly. Without turning back, he walks towards the girl known as Yukishiro Tomoe.

I can feel like I am turning to a green eye monster and glare envyly as I watch as he interacts calmly beside Tomoe. I can even see a little small to what so ever she said to him and can't help but feel a deep pang in my heart because the way he treat her. **_'Sometimes I think she acted more like his girlfriend than me'_ **I pout angrily and stomp childishly before I turn and headed for the next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

'**_Is he really thought I am his girlfriend?' _**

That was the question that have been play in my mind since yesterday. The question plays over and over again in my head and I ponder in which area did he treats me that makes me feel like a special person to him?

Come to think of it, he did not treat me anywhere since we become official. Heck we barely even see each other. We did not talk on the phone. Well, I DID call him but usually he only says a few words when we were talking like:-

"Ah" and "Hmmm".

When we met face to face I am the only one do the talking and truth to be told it irked me sometimes. I think he need more time to warm up to me, but come on, is been a week. And you think I can pull more than this:-

"ah" "Yes" "Uh hm" ?

But what makes me mad is that usually our meeting or 'Dating time' always been cut short because now and then people will call and drag him to one called 'meeting'

I smack my head on the table and know my friend look at me weirdly**_, 'We look like a FRIEND than boyfriend girlfriend'_** I smack my head again. This silly though really get onto my nerves.

I stop banging my head on the table when I notice one of my friends ready to bolt out of the class and probably fetch the teacher thinking I am insane and that makes me smiles sheepishly at the attention I got from the WHOLE class who have this 'Are-you-ok-girl?' look in their eyes. Talk about embarrassing yourself.

Rubbing the back of my head and wave at them like nothing happened; they just shrug and continue on. I sigh and then feeling a little sleepy I rub my eyes to get rid of the sleeping dust. I feel my eyes and body sag with exhausted tired-ness because the lack of sleep I'm getting lately. I am worry of his attention to me. We have not had ONE official date yet. **_'Is he really cares for me?'_**

NOW I know I can't sleep tonight too. Why I torture my mind so?

"Kaoru, there a men here to see you"

I snap to reality_, **'A men? Who is it? Could it be-?'**_ My heart flutter at the though of ONE men, _'Aoshi?'_ With giddy feeling I skip my steps to the class door. "Aosh-Oh, hello-"

My shoulder slump automatically. Is not the person I want to see. But that doesn't mean I should be rude so I put a fake smile.

"He-hello Kamiya-san… I'm sorry to bother you but… here" He bows suddenly that took me by surprise and thus a white envelope to me in such a rush. His face burn with redness that makes me wonders if he comes down with a fever.

It took me a second to realize the latter still in his hand, hesitantly I reach it and couldn't help but be concern when I see how red his face turn into, "Hey are you ok?" **_'Please don't faint and come down with a fever please don't faint and come down with a fever!'_** I chanted in my mind. The last thing I need is drag some student unconscious to the nurse.

"Ah, ah d-d-don't m-m-mi-mind me" He shutter but smiles again. Too cheerfully in my opinion anyway. I mean, his smiles widen almost like it will tear his check when he watch me took the latter. My eyes trailing to his profile and I watch he shifts in his spot nervously.

I notice that he have a nice raven hair though not as silky as Aoshi though. And he a little short from Aoshi but a few inch taller than me. But what makes me staring or gawking is that he has a nice pair of blue eyes. While Aoshi is like a depth of the Ocean, his was like the clear blue waves of the ocean or the sky more appropriate. Somehow he makes me at ease when he keeps smiling… and… is that sweat that I saw dropping from his chin?

'**_He was nervous duh!'_** I mentally kick myself because of my lack of observation, "Oh, urm, you are?" I swear I never met him before. My memory was not THAT lack. Usually I can remember my friend names. He seems new though. Transfer student?

"Oh I am Seta Saojiro" He smiles.

"Right, Seta-san. What-"

"Good evening Kaoru-dono"

I did not get to end my sentence when I heard my name being called from familiar red-head from my right, "Hey Kenshin-san. What up?"

Himura Kenshin is a guy that I know trough Aoshi. Seems like he is his a dear friend who also happened to be one of the Student council that have unusual hair style. Not only he has a shoulder length hair but it was firely red. And if you look closely you can see that his eyes are lavender, or purple. I can never understand how one can get that rare eye color. Once I asked him if he wears contact lens, but he says that it was natural color. And though he is smaller than Aoshi and ever other students that I've usually known, this guy is very humble and polite and has a huge fan club. I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet?

In his hand was a plastic bag contains something. I see he grin cheekily at me, "Aoshi said to gives this to you since he will be busy today"

I watch as the plastic bag said **Akabeko Sweet House** and took the bag from him, I smiles at him, "Arigato Kenshin, what this?"

He surge politely and bow a little before he excuse himself saying that he late to attend a meeting and leaves.

I peak inside the bags and manage to see a square pink box; tie with huge red ribbon inside the bag. With one hands holding the bags ear I drop the latter inside the plastic bag intent to read it latter, I was more interested on what Aoshi was giving to me so I fumble with the ribbon before opening the lids_. **'Hmm, what could Aoshi give me?'**_

"Ano-Kaoru-san"

I heard Saojiro voice in the back and snap my attention back to him "Oh urm, Seta-san. I-" I was about to acknowledge his present when I gaps once I open the lids. Inside was a beautiful marble cake decorated with small red cherry. The rest of what Seta-san said to me was unheard as I stare lovingly at the cake.

"Kaoru-san?"

That snap me to reality and I turn to Seta-san and smiles appogiticly. "I'm sorry Seta-san. What are you trying to say?"

I see his shoulder slump a little, before he put the smiles again. "Nothing Kamiya-san. Anyway I should be going now. Please read the latter" He added the last part hesitance-ly before he runs away.

I look at him curiously but then shrug at his odd behavior. I could swear the cheeriness in his voice has dropped a little. Right now what in my mind is how thoughtful of Aoshi. He remember I like cake so much, the cake always can cheer me up no matter what. I can't help it if I have sweet tooth. And the cake was my favorite among the sweets.

It was nice of him to bough it for me. I return back to class to gather my bags and clean my desk to leaves. The school rang signal that the school is end for today. I sneakers as a though cross my mind. I want to surprise Aoshi and maybe talk to him. Seeing that he will be busy for us to go anywhere.

'**_Boy, will he be surprise when I turn out. Just imagine me and him, just the two of us eating cake in the student council room'_** I chuckle at that though. I guess I am the person that easy to please. Or any case, a hopeless dreamer. Just a simple cake manage to makes me forgive all his behavior this week and makes my day.

I look at the door where there are white papers that have large writing that said…

**STUDEN COUNCIL ROOM** – Enter **WITH** permission.

I shrug it off. I would be excuses right? After all, I am the girlfriend of the head of council. Surely they understand.

"Aoshi" I smiles and turn the door-

To found that the room is empty.

"Hmm, maybe he had been caught up in that meeting again?" I shrug when I see no one is here. I put the plastic bag and its content near the nearest table. "Man, what a mess here. Didn't they know how to keep the room clean and how will they find anything in this mess" I look around; you can see books are every where and a lot of paper and files screath open ontop of the tabel. "Hmmm… I wonder, I can help clean it up while waiting for him can't I? I bet Aoshi will be please when he saw the room clean"

With that, I took the broom and glance to my right where the is a door that says…

'**FILLING ROOM'**

I decided to start from there. I look inside and gaps as I see the mess, "Oh well, the sooner I get it the sooner I finish" I smiles as I start cleaning the room.

**Few hours latter…**

I pick up the last box and put it at the end of the corner of the room. "Phew, that the last of it" I smiles. It seems my back hurt from doing the heavy job but I know Aoshi will thank me for it.

"I never know how I can stand will all this meeting"

My body froze at that voice. Even it mumbles because the owner was beside the door I know that voice by heart and my smiles grew widen,_ **'Aoshi has return?'**_ The anticipation of wanting to see him grew. **_'Good, I really want to surprise him anyway'_** I finish re arrange the last box and dusk a little hear and there to makes my looks look presentable before I pull the door hurriedly,

"Aoshi surprise! Let's us eat the cake together!" I shout as I emerge from the door.

Just to feel my heart stop at my lunge and drop way way way way down to the end of my feet.

There is Aoshi alright, as handsome as always and he was chewing a slice of cake that I have brought here earlier. But what makes my heart stop is opposite him is sits Tomoe. And she was eating a slice of the cake too. Both look stunt to see me there.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Aoshi face as not as please that I though he would be when he saw me there. "You bough this cake here? I though Kenshin forgot to give this to you"

I can't hear what he wants to say to me because my eyes fix on the cake that already half eaten. My heart clenches tightly seeing this.

"And what are you doing here, student are not permitted to enter this room without permission didn't you read that? Beside that room fill with secret files. Kaoru are you listening to me?"

As I watch this screen I can't help but feel betrayed as I watch them eat my cake. My heart whisper painfully **_'That's my cake'_** Too deep inside my pity I almost miss what Tomoe said next.

"Aoshi don't be too serious. Is not like she does it on purpose. I think she want to help" Tomoe cut a piece of cake and put on an empty plate, "Here Kaoru, the cake was delicious and forgive Aoshi for scolding you" She smiles sweetly while handed the cake to me.

And something inside of me ticked like a time bomb seeing her being nice to me like this.

"That was MY cake ALONE" And at that time I don't know what have posses me to do it, but I did something that I did that never cross my mind before.

I slap Tomoe.

More like I flung the offering cake aside and THEN I slap her.

Maybe because the pressure I have been lately, maybe because I lack of sleep or maybe Aoshi scold me or the fact that Tomoe pretend like it was nothing big that trigger the action. Blame all those factor.

Whatever it was the excuses is, I did not regret even one of it.

And she falls hard to the floor. Her eyes widen in disbelieve by my action.

Yes, sweet dear Kaoru who known not to bare hatred for anyone just slapping the secretary of Student council moment ago.

Something hot at the point boiling burns my eyes when I see Aoshi in slow motion rushes to Tomoe side in a hurry. "Are you hurt?" I watch breathlessly as he cradle her gently like she made from a porcelain doll! His face was so worry as he watches for any injure that I've made.

In a distance I can hear something heart crack and a little piece of something falls in the ground, but I can see nothing crack and broken except- **_'My heart'_** when I saw the regret in Aoshi face. This whole weak I'm with him, never ever once I saw he is full of emotion as he was now. I can feel warm liquid gathering at the end of my eyelids and threaten to falls. But what makes my heart froze is what I saw next, he turn to me with eyes that can froze the entire room and I feel my breath stop at the top of my lunge.

"Kaoru, what were you thinking?" He raises his voice at me,

It starlet me seeing him full with anger. NEVER. NEVER ever in MY entire life as long as I see and heard about Aoshi from all the people know that he can rise voices and stare coldly at me.

ME!

"Entering the room without permission" His voice brought me back to the situation I'm in, "Now hitting Tomoe. You should be punish by clean the school ground for 2 weeks for your action" His voice was so cold and it makes my heart clench in pain.

My mind spinning with what he said, he surely did not mean that!

But when I see his blue eyes that narrow with something that I could have not read, I know he was telling me that I will not go un punish with my action.

I can feel my heart break more when I see how tender he was holding Tomoe hand that probably splint from the falling, he never done that to me. He always stays cool and collects around me all the time. All I want is to spend a little time with him. And this is the thanks that I got? I can hardly breathe and my head was spinning. "If-if you want to eat the cake with her, then why you bough it for me?"

"For god sake Kaoru, is just a cake!" He snap

"Is not!" I shout back, "Is not… for me" I whisper brokenly. Tears slowly falling down from my lids and I can feel my eyes burn hotly. I can't help it, how can he understand it? Is not about the cake, is about from WHOM the cake from. The cake is from HIM, he buy that for me. He buys it from his money for me. So that makes the cake special. HE was supposed to share it with me. He bough that cake for me. Not Tomoe. Not anyone else but ME!

I know that sound selfish but we never date. And I consider this as a pre-date where he buys the food and we can share together. Sure it was nothing extravaganza but that will do. I'm not asking much. Just a little time for us spends it together.

It was suppose to be the two of us sharing the cake.

Not with Tomoe!

He cares for her more than I think he does. Otherwise why didn't he not even bother to ask me first? "You don't understand" I whisper again brokenly.

He look at the ground before he turn back up to me, "You were right. I don't understand you. And I think I we shouldn't be together when we don't understand each other." He sigh, "I feel tired sometimes with you Kaoru-"

I snap, that was the last straw and the tears I held fell freely now at his words, "I'm sorry if you feel that tired with my action and attitude. I think you were right. We shouldn't force each other anymore. I think is time we… broke up" And I ran pass him. I did not know if he was happy or as sad as I am because I did not want to see the reaction on his face.

"Kaoru! Wait! What are you doing? Go and chase her Aoshi!"

That all I heard before I turn at the end of the hallway. But I did not care as my heart is breaking into million pieces. I ran pass the hallway into the field. I only stop when I reach the solitude area in the school that I know. I crunch down and cry my heart out. I can't help but feel my heart clench tightly when the reality sinks in…

Is all over now

"Kamiya? Kao- Kaoru-san. Are you ok?"

I look up and I saw the used to be smiling face is now fill with concern, "Seta-san?" And I can't help but feel my heart sinking even more. Why can't it be him? Why didn't he came to me and explain things. Say is going to be alright? That he really loves me?

Seta-san hesitance for a while before he handed a hand to help me up and pass me a packet of tissue.

I took it and with broken voice asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I heard it all"

I looked surprise, I was sure there was no one else there. "You-you were?"

"Kaoru, what I want to ask earlier is that… would you be my girlfriend? I promise I will not hurt you like he did. I know this is not the right time but Kaoru; can you give me a chance? I can't promise that I can heal all your pain but I will try. What I promise is that I will treat batter than him, you deserved more than that"

"Oh Seta-san. This-this is so sudden" And I can feel the tears running freely again.

And he surprises me by taking me to his arms and embraces me like a friend would.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you at a time like this but I hate the way he treat you. You don't have to tell me now. But will you consider about it?"

I did not answer. How can I answer such a trivia question when I know deep in my heart that it was already taken? How can I give him the piece of my broken heart when I already give them all to that person just that the person did not know it and he did not even return back my heart?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Owari of the 1st chapter**

**A/N:** Tadaaa… Finally I make another story. So how was it? Bad? Worse? I deserved a beating and should not write again+**Insert horror face here+** anyway, leave an R&R (no, not Rest and Relax station hahahhaha is Read and Review lol) and I will be back bwahahhahahaha **+Insert hunted background music here+ **

**Last post:** 14 August 2006


	2. The explanation, a new boyfriend… Do w

**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** Where is true love?

**Disclaimer:** Reffer to chp. 1

**Summary:** "….. Don't pretend everything is alright Aoshi. I was talking about Kaoru" I jump, surprise to hear the banging sound of desk against something hard. What this? "You can't run forever Aoshi. You have to come clean with Kaoru. If you continue like this, she also will suffer". His cold voice drift inside the room, "Even you did not tell me, I was going to confront her today_". 'I don't want to, even I am the one who says that we should break off. But I didn't mean it'_ something wet drip from my eyes as I run away from the place. **_'But I DON'T WANT TO BREAK OFF!' _****2/2 **

**A/N:** Sadly no one review my fic. That ok, I have no one read this junk yay!!! And ok, The pairing is UP!!! And is the final chapter too. Yay me, Akhem you want to know the pairing NOW? Read on until the end bwahahhaha. My alert to all readers? IF there is any hahhahaha I wanna just finish this fic anyway ooookkkk on with the show oh and urm the POV will change from time to time and **MAJOR** **ENGLISH ERROR** bwahhahahahahahha

"Talk"

'_**Thinking'**_

'_Imagining/Dream world'_

**Day/Time/POV/Place**

**Chapter 2:** The explanation, a new boyfriend…. Do what the heart told you to!

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Break off.

What a simple two words to say, yet it scar me deep in my heart. Even I am the one that utter it. It still hurt me when I think about it

Sigh.

As a punishment because of what I have done…

I have to clear the school ground for two weeks because my pervious action.

"Hey, isn't that girl that enter the Student council room without permission, people say she was cleaning the filling room." A boy pointed to me while walking with her girlfriend

The girlfriend, who have a long green hair stop a second to scan me before whisper LOUDLY to her boyfriend ear, "I heard she was ex Aoshi-sempai. And rumors said that day she was cleaning the room is that she actually going to stole the next examination paper to sold out. But get caught instated"

A girl nearing them, looks like a snobby friend of hers talk rather rudely, "I heard she hit the Tomoe-sempai and that's why she got the detention"

"That girl is a tomboy. Don't you know she practice Kendo. Kendo! When girl suppose to arrange flower and stuffs, not doing something boyish like playing with a wooden sword" The green hair girl whisper back.

Stupid people. If you want to gossip make it louder so the whole town can hear it, why don't you? I scream inside my head. I watch as they trough me a hateful glance. Great, the whole school already know about me and Aoshi by now. I can feel the tears starting at the end of my lids. Furiously I wipe it away.

'**_No, I can't cry. Kamiya Kaoru does not cry like a crybaby'_**

'Kamiya line is strong and proud' My father wisdom words drift to my ears like a soothing mantra to my heart. And those encourage me to keep strong and held my head up proud at a time like this.

"Kaoru-san"

I turn at the happy sound and smiles, "Sao-chan, what are you doing here?" I have explain to Saojiro that I can't be his girlfriend the next day after the breaking with Aoshi. Not when the wound still fresh. So, he agrees that we stay as friend terms. He is the only one who did not turn his back from me the day the gossip sprung fast around the school. Everyone else shoot me this hateful look because the thing I did to Tomoe-san.

Is not their fault. They did not know the entire story anyway. And I doubt they will give me that chance to explain it anyway.

"I come to help." Come Saojiro cheerful voice that snap my musing.

"Oh Sao-chan, that was unnecessary" I was touch. He really is a good friend.

I watch as he already stuff most of the falling lives inside the black bag, "No problem. This is your last day in detention ne? The sooner we finish this the sooner you can get out."

And I couldn't help but smiles at his kindness, "Arigato Sao-chan"

"No problem Kao-chan"

And we bend together to collect the last batch of the leaves I gather earlier.

* * *

**Aoshi POV**

His blue eyes watch as the boy known as Seta Saojiro helps Kaoru gathering the leaves into the black bag. He knows this is the last day she in detention. Yet he did not plan to approach her until today. Even after all that has happened.

"Aoshi, this proposal here…. Aoshi?"

A light punch landed on his shoulder. Manage to move him a bit, he blinks once before altering his attention from the window to the annoying chicken head man that stood behind him "What do you want Sagara?" Rising one eyebrow, annoyance at his interruption.

"We are discussion about this new proposal here. What are you watching at?" The men known as Sanosuke Sagara smirk at Aoshi.

"Nothing. The meeting end here. Dismiss, I will see the proposal tomorrow" Was his cold and clam replay.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

'**_Is been two weeks since I last met with Aoshi…' _**Kaoru thought mournfully. She really did miss him though, **_'Is true that I did avoid him in any way necessary but that doesn't mean that I did not miss him all this week'_** She took two black bag and ready to walk at the burning place at the back of the school. Saojiro already went ahead and took the last four bags, saying that he will start the fire for her.

"….. Don't pretend everything is alright Aoshi. I was talking about Kaoru"

BANG

I jump, surprise to hear the banging sound of desk against something hard. What this? I hide behind the wall in a quick agility that I did not know I've posses, **_'Ark! Am I ears dropping? OMG!! But what Aoshi and Tomoe talking about? Talking about me? For what?'_**

"You can't run forever Aoshi. You have to come clean with Kaoru. If you continue like this, she also will suffer" Tomoe voice soften.

And my heart tick faster when I notice that I was indeed ears dropping the conversation the only a wall separate me from the Student council room, **_'Well, is not my fault they talk loud while the window is open to the public. And what is all this has to do with me?'_** My curiosity is growing especially when my name is mention at the same sentence. I am eager to know what the conversation is about, until I heard his voice across the room.

His cold voice drift inside the room, "Even you did not tell me, I was going to confront her today".

'**_Did he… finally want to officially break off from me?'_** My face turns to horror as I feel the urge run away. And after from her hiding place. The black bag lay forgotten.

All this time her mind relay back what he said, **_'He wants to confront me today. I don't want to; even I am the one who says that we should break off. But I didn't mean it. He did not officially announce that he wants to break with me, so now he want to confront me and break off officially?'_** something wet drip from my eyes as I run away from the place. Only one thing that cross my mind the whole time :-

'**_But I DON'T WANT TO BREAK OFF!'_**

**

* * *

Class Room **

_His voice were cold and uncaring as he stare at me with his blue ice eye, "I'm breaking off with you"_

'**_No, I don't want to hear that words from him'_** I was crying inside. I know it. I can feel the hot wet tears trailing from my eyes and wetting my face like a broken damped.

"School is finish. Don't you wanna go home Kaoru?" A boy voice drift near me.

I don't know who is it because my mind is so messy with what I heard before so I ignore him instated. I can feel my shoulder shaking as I suppress my sobbing sound as not to alert others. I don't think they know I was crying because I have my arms on top of the desk curl to one side while I hide my sobbing face in the inside of the arms. They probably thought I was sleeping or something. But how can I go home like this anyway? The feel of something akin to acid coming up from the deep of my stomach and rising at the top of my lung is painful but I press it, the last thing I want in my miserable day is to barf and pull attention to me.

"Excuse me but did you see Kaoru?"

"Oh hey Aoshi-sempai. You looking for her? She should be inside-. Strange, have she left? I was sure she was in her desk a moment ago"

I gaps for a depth breath, that was too close. I hide beside my table as soon as I heard his voice. Lowering my head I chanted 'Please don't see me' over and over again. I'm not ready to see him. Not now, not when I was in wreck condition like this.

"Is ok"

I heard Aoshi talk back to my class friend

"If you found Kaoru tell her I will be waiting at Akabeko Sweet House. I don't know if we ever met but I WILL NOT leave that place until you came!" His voice rising a bit and after that I heard his footsteps move further away from my classroom.

"Errr, Aoshi-sempai, who are you talking too?"

So he DID know I was hiding, I can feel the tears running freely again. I guess there no other way to hold it any longer. Batter to end it sooner than latter. Before he hurt me more, maybe I should…

* * *

**Akabeko Sweet House**

"This is Seto-chan. He is my new boyfriend. Between us is over, please don't look for me" There! I said it. I watch as no emotion what so ever cross his face. He did not say anything since I arrive. He stood from the chair he sat and took his bag flung it to his shoulder and walk away.

Just like that.

There were no hints of emotion in his face at all. And that breaks more of my heart than I expected.

I guess, this is the perfect solution to both of us.

"Kaoru, are you sure? I mean we are not really-"

I cut Saojiro off, "Is ok, he was going to officially break off with me anyway." I could see concern within his eyes, why couldn't Aoshi be the same? " There no different if me or Aoshi that say it first"

"O-nii-san your cake is ready" Said a too cheerful voice from the back ground.

"A.. mette Misao-dono, please be careful de gazuro yo. We don't want that cake to fall that we don't"

I turn at that all-to-well-voice, "Kenshin? What are you doing here?" Kenshin was wearing a dark pink apron with Green short slaves shirt that have Akabeko logo in the middle of his bicep and dark pants. I can see a woman, beside him holding a cake. Wearing the exact type of shirt with Kenshin but instate of wearing pants she wears a long skirt and have two long raven low pig tail hair style. Her bright blue eyes shinning with happiness when she saw me.

"Ah! You must be Kaoru-san. He always talks about you. Dozo Yorosiku. My name is Misao. I am Aoshi sister. Kawaii, you are cute as Aoshi describe ne Kenshin? Ah, how rude of me this cake for you" Misao handed me the cake.

"Kaoru-dono, hehehe gomen, but Aoshi said he wanted it to make it as surprise" Kenshin shift sheepishly.

I look puzzle at them and then the cake but did not reach out to take the cake, "What are you talking about?" I turn my attention to Saojiro who stood silence-ly beside me. He too looks puzzle and loss too.

"Ah, gomen. Did I scare you? Actually like this, two weeks ago or so Aoshi suddenly said he wanted to learn how to bake cake to gives to his girlfriend. Gods know how horrible he is in kitchen that it takes a week and a half to perfect it" Giggles Misao, "Anyway, we did advised him just buy the cake from the beginning so he did not make a mess but he insisted. Saying he wanted to make it as an apology for making his girlfriend cry"

"Is true Kaoru-dono. We even take a picture of him. See" Kenshin handed me a photo.

And my eyes widen. This couldn't have been Aoshi. The Aoshi who I know is so cool and collect as ice. Is not possible.

Misao giggles suddenly revive me to the conversation, "Yeah, THAT picture. I remember how horrible he must been look like and how embarrass he is when he know about that picture. I can't tease him enough. Oh my poor O-nii-san. Even O-jii-san teases him about that"

Kenshin shakes his head at Misao authentic, but then his violate eyes scan the area that was empty beside me and Saojiro there, "By the way, where is Aoshi anyway? Did he go to toilet or something?"

I turn and ran away from them.

"Ah mette Kaoru-dono, the photo?!"

"Kaoru-san! The cake?!"

"Kao-chan! Your bag?!"

I did not hear what they say because I know I have make a bigger mistakes. And I want to rectify it before it's too late.

I saw a figure ahead of me and I did not hesitate to yelled for him to stop, "Aoshi!"

Only a few meter separate us but I can clearly saw his back stiffen a little before he renew his long stride.

"Aoshi, stop"

He did not even glance back, instate he hurrying his pace.

"Aoshi" That it, I grab his arms and pull him, "If you want to break off with me. Why you trouble yourself with the cake? Aoshi answer me!"

He pulls his arms from me and answer hoarsely, "YOU who the one who wanted to break off. I never think of breaking off with you. I though that was the speech at the heat of moment or something"

To my shock I saw tears trailing from his eyes as he turn from me and stare ahead,

"Have you ever though about my feeling when you said that? What do you take me of as? You are my first girlfriend that I had and I don't know how to treat you right or how to really treat a women. And now you tell me that you have a new boyfriend. What do you want me to do? DON'T LOOK AT my face" He quickly bough a palm to cover his tear strict face and wipes the tears hurriedly, "Didn't I told you before that I love you. Why didn't you trust me? Why in the student counseling room you said you want to break off?"

Now I feel like a fool, "I-It b-because… you said that you have tired with me. But with Tomoe is not like that. You acted so-so warm toward her" This makes Aoshi look so cute and human. I never imagine behind all the ice facade there a warm heart inside there.

"That the different between lovers and friend" He shout

'**_Oh my, I was speechless'_**

"Tomoe and I have known way back then. So is natural that I was close to her. She likes a sister to me, she already knows about my past and how I acted. I always keep my face cold and acted cool because I was brought up that way. Before I met you I always known as the 'ice' and I am popular because of that, all the girl like me because I am cool and collect. I am afraid that if I change, if I follow my heart and start to acted kind and shower you like a love sick puppy, you will hate me for it and leave me someday. That why I keep my image even I wanted to be different; at lease around you. I have never had this feeling before and I am afraid if I mess up. That why I say I am tiered. I am tired keeping this mask and it torn me apart when I see the hurt in your eyes every time I reject to spend the time with you. Is not that simple to keep my image cold any longer. Not when you around. You like a sun, melted my heart. And I was afraid you leave me if you found that, that I am not the 'cool' guy anymore"

"So, what are you saying that it was not the real you?" I can't help but feel something rising from my chest. Like a warmth that waiting to burst.

"You… will hate me if I turn soft" Aoshi already drying his teas and look away from me.

I smiles, I never know that he was like this.

Unsure.

I took the photo and look it back. In the photo was Aoshi, wearing the same apron as Kenshin just now, his face is determined and full of concentration as he stir the bowl that contain the cake ingredients. I never see his face fill with emotion as like this and it touch me that he make such a hard afford just to please. That makes me understand that I never really known who Shinamori Aoshi really is. All this while, we did not understand each other. We afraid being the one who going to be left in this relationship. Because we both scare and did not understand each other that why we hurt each other unknowingly.

"You know, I still like you either you cool or not. I never the one that always fall for the good side. Looks like there a lot to learn about you and me. How about we get together again? And this time, don't hold back a secret from each other ok? We need to understand each other to make this relationship going"

He froze and turns to look at me, "But what about Seta-san?"

"Ah that" I smiles sheepishly, "Sorry for lying to you. Actually Sao-chan just my good friend. He agrees to help me because I told him that you want to break off with me today. We are not an item, I can't - after you. After all, is you I really love" I reach for his hand and entwine it with my fingers. I never knew that it feel so warm. I always though it was cold. I smiles secretly, "Let's go back. I really want to try that cake you bake"

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" I look at his blue eyes as that now fill with warmth.

Aoshi bend a little since he IS taller than me and gently lays his forehead against mine and he caress my cheek lovingly with his long fingers. Just like a couple would do. I feel the butterfly start flying again in my stomach. This time I was content, "Let's not talk about breaking off again. EVER. ok? I hate it"

His eyes are so sincerer that I melted under his gaze; I really did smiles this time. He was so… CUTE! And loving. Just like the way I always dream off, "Hai" I don't care what ever the future might brings because I know both of us can make it back together. Because, we find a way if that ever happened again.

* * *

**Owari **

**Dictionary:-**

Mette : Wait

Hai: Yes. Ok

-San : A suffix name. Given to someone to show your respect

-Chan : A pet name??? I think attach at the end of the name to someone you like. Like a little sister or brother

-Sempai : Older student than you. Upper classmen or something like that hahaha

-Dono : Kenshin always refer Kaoru and other girls with Dono. Means like a lady or Miss like that.

Gomen : Sorry in unformal form or Gomina sai means I'm so sorry in more formal form

O-nii-san : Brother

O-jii-san : Grandfather

**P/S:** I don't know if I spell Akabeko rite. So forgive me if it's wrong ok?

**A/N:** Tadaaa… Finally the end of it. So how was it? Is Aoshi kinda OOC? I mean, is ok for guys to cry. Sometimes. That does not made them weak (We are only human with emotion!!!) Aoshi cry because he though he gonna loss someone he love. So is not strange right? Rite… anyway as usual R&R.

**Date post :** 25 February 2007


End file.
